Space
by asouldreams
Summary: What started out as something seemingly innocent, with nothing more than wanting to help the other out, turned out to be so very much more… AdamaRoslin


**Space**

Don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit…

Bill watched as Laura fought to stave off her third yawn in as many minutes. The diloxin treatment from this morning was beginning to take its toll, and from the haunted expression in her eyes, she knew it too.

"Why don't you head back to Colonial One and get some rest?" He volunteered, forcing his face to remain neutral, uncaring.

A faint smile washed over her face, "Because, I won't feel like going through this damn report tomorrow and you know it."

He chuckled despite himself as he set his copy down on the table. "Fine, leave it here." His voice involuntarily softened, "You'll be back in two days for your next treatment. We can go over it then."

"I won't feel like going over it then either." She said defiantly.

He reached across space between them, gently pulling her right hand from the file and entwining it with his. "No, you won't. But we'll go over it before your treatment, you'll have more energy and right now," He squeezed her fingers as much for his support as hers, "You need to rest."

Laura fought the tears that wanted to come out, and at some point would, but not today. Instead, she nodded, knowing he was right. She hated to admit that the fatigue seemed to be pouring into her very bones and she had to struggle to get through each day. And with her schedule…it was difficult at best. "Fine," She forced her voice to remain steady, vibrant. "But this is the first thing on the docket." She closed the file with her left hand, and handed it to him.

He nodded and took the file, dropping her hand as he did so. "I'll endeavor not to loose it."

"Perhaps if you do, we won't have to worry about the Tyllium reports or the shortage."

Adama shook his head, standing. "As nice as that sounds…"

Her smile returned, as she finished his statement for him as her hand slipped into his and he helped her to stand. "It doesn't work that way."

"No, it doesn't." He quietly replied.

She felt the raptor dock and without thought she unfastened her harness, pausing for the briefest of moments as the outer door opened and she took a long breath before her harried day continued. She was running late, and she had promised Cottle she would be to sickbay by 2:00 o'clock and it was already pushing 3.

And then there was Bill. And it was as if the mere thought of his name was a beckon, she thought as his outstretched hand was reaching up to assist her off the raptor. "Thank you, Admiral." They were supposed to finish going over the Tyllium reports this morning, and she had every intention of making it here before lunch to accomplish that feat.

They began walking across the deck, "Thought we could finish the meeting en route." He stated as she looped her arm through his.

"We don't have that much time. I glanced at the Tyllium update before shuttling over."

"I've already spoken to Cottle and told him that you and I had a meeting to finish," He turned his head towards her, as she went to interrupt and he continued on. "Over lunch. I spoke with Tory and she stated you just finished with the Quorum and had yet to eat. Cottle and I both agree…"

This drew her to a stop at the edge of the deck. "The worlds truly have ended." She shook her head, "You and Jack…"

"That you need to eat." At this she rolled her eyes as they began walking towards the familiar pathways to his quarters.

They both nodded to the marine guard as they entered, and she slipped her shoes off by the couch before ambling over to the table with the meal already prepared and waiting. "You know, algae noodles still taste like algae." She stated as she eyed the green noodles. "And are not very appetizing."

He opened the drawer, pulling her folder out to join his in his hand. "Appetizing or no, you do need to eat."

"Ugh.." She muttered before turning the conversation towards a lighter tone. "Is that drawer now mine?"

"Excuse me?" He asked glancing up to see her face and the sparkling green eyes.

She sat down as he rounded the table, "The desk drawer."

"I just…" He paused his comment as sat down and glanced at the woman across the table from him. She was tired. He could see the fatigue ebbing the spark of life from her eyes and slowly stealing the color from her face, but as he thought for the briefest of moments he realized she had not let it steal away her beautiful smile, nor the wondrous sound of her laughter. And he found himself saying the farthest thing from his mind, because if he could ease just a moment of her day, then he would. "Of course, you are welcome to it."

Laura breathed an internal sigh of thanks and relief and did her best to try and not look sheepish, but she knew she did. "It's just…would you mind if I leave some of my working files here since I'm going back and forth so often."

"I'll make a little more space if you need it." He stated, handing over the file, their fingers brushing for a hair's breath longer than necessary.

She stopped her first inclination of saying that wasn't necessary or she was sure there was ample space, and merely smiled and said. "Thank you, Bill."

The meal went quickly, and she was surprised that the noodles actually had a flavor other than algae. And when she commented on it, he just stated that he was glad she enjoyed it, and that he would pass that along to the galley.

Adama pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the fatigue to remain at bay. It had been a long day, his eyes catching a glimpse of the clock – 0200. _No wonder why I'm tired, _he thought.

"Admiral," Gaeta's voice breaking Adama of his own reverie as he glanced to the younger man. "Colonial One, Sir." Gaeta handed the Admiral the phone.

"Adama." He stated, expecting to hear Laura's voice on the other end, and was quite surprised to hear Tory's.

"Admiral," Tory cleared her throat, "The…" She felt her fingers involuntarily twirl the phone cord as she forced the words out of her mouth. "I…"

Adama felt his frustration growing at her inability to verbalize the problem, "Is the President alright, Miss Foster?"

"Yes…no…" And then Tory spit out all the words in a jumble. "She needs to stay on Galactica tonight and does not have a change of clothes and with the Tyllium shortage didn't want a raptor logged to…"

"I'll take care of it Miss Foster. Please just have the necessary items ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Admiral." She managed before she heard the click on the other end. Breathing a sigh of relief, she hurried to the President's room and grabbed the necessary items. Thanking the gods each moment passed, she had not had to ask the Admiral in person, it had been bad enough over the phone. But, the President had assured her that he would take care of it, and he stated he would. As Tory grabbed a set of clothes for Roslin for tomorrow, she went ahead and snagged another hanger and corresponding suit along with jamming something to sleep in into the bag just in case Cottle asked Roslin to remain a second night. The last thing she wanted to do was repeat the last fifteen minutes.

Tory zipped the bag close before flipping Roslin's suits onto her shoulder and quickly trotting down the quiet halls of Colonial One to the hanger deck. She heard the airlock cycling as she rounded the corner, _just in time_, she thought before stepping into the wall of Admiral Adama.

"Admiral…" Tory backed up, "I…you are the last person I expected to see shuttle over her, Sir."

He merely raised his eyebrow and extended his hand, "It's one thing for me not to log a flight, Miss Foster. It is entirely another matter for me to order my men to do so."

She nodded her understanding. "Thank you." She said handing him the two suits, which he easily flipped behind his back, hand resting against his shoulder.

"Goodnight." He turned to leave when her voice broke the stillness and her words caused him to momentarily pause.

"Would you please inform the President that there are two changes of clothes, just in case Cottle requests her to stay an additional night? Also, there are the reports from the Aerlon and Geminon delegates regarding the solstice rituals."

"I'll relay the information." And with that said, he stepped through the door, his mind already analyzing why Cottle would request that she stay an additional night. _Had the treatment gone that poorly or was she not fairing that well? _

The return trip to Galactica seemed to last for an hour as Bill grappled with the idea that Laura was indeed losing her bout to cancer. And as the raptor docked, his mind was four decks away by the time his feet hit the floor. The handful of steps to sickbay passed in a flash as he made his through the all too familiar halls, until he found himself staring at the thin curtain that separated him from her. Such a small barrier, but like their lives almost impossible to surmount.

Then his fingers quietly reached out and drew the fabric aside to reveal a very awake President of the Twelve Colonies with her vibrant auburn hair spread across the white linen, glasses perched on the end of her nose, pen sliding down some Fleet document with a blanket pulled to her chest. At the noise, her eyes darted up off the paper, the pen instantly falling to the page to hold her place, and then a smile began spreading across her face. "Hello, Admiral."

"Madame President." He acknowledged her with a slight nod before setting the bag down along her side and hanging up the maroon and navy suits.

She noticed the two suits and would have to ask Tory tomorrow why she had sent two, when she has specifically requested one. But, that could wait. "A bit late for a house call." She quipped back as she sat up, laying the pen and accompanying paper to the side and pulled the bag onto her lap. "Thank you. It's bad enough to have such a limited wardrobe, but to not even be able to change into something clean…" She smiled as her fingers sought the zipper, "Not an ideal way to start the day."

He chuckled, "Of that, I am certain." He narrowed his eyes in thought as her head dipped, wanting to broach the topic as to why she was here for the evening, but opted for the safer route. "And you are up quite late for someone who is _suppose_ to be getting some rest."

She unzipped the bag, eyes briefly peering into it's depths before she raised her eyes to meet his. "And I believe morning will be right around the corner for you too."

Adama held her gaze, blue and green melding together for the briefest of moments before his eyebrow raised ever so much as his gravely voice cut through the small space separating them. "Then I shall see you for breakfast." He stated, leaving no room for negotiation as he drew himself up to leave.

She knew better than to argue, _besides…_she thought_, breakfast sounded, nice._ "See you then."

"Get some rest, Laura." His voice softly replied.

"You too, Bill." Echoed quietly through the curtain.

Breakfast was a hurried affair as both the President and Admiral had meetings scheduled at 8. And Roslin found herself pouring a cup of coffee to take with her to her military briefing with the Colonel when her eyes fell upon her extra suit and bag. "Bill…"

"Hmmmmmmm." He barely glanced up as he set the last of their dishes upon the service platter.

"Can I leave my extra suit and bag here until this afternoon?"

He nodded, and grasped the opportunity with both hands. "Fine, though, is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked, brows knitting together in confusion.

He took an unsteady breath as he straightened up, "Tory sent two suits last night, and I…" He stopped when she held up her hand.

"I spoke with her this morning," Laura modified the conversation mildly, she didn't need Bill tip-toeing around her aide to appease Tory's unease. "She didn't realize that Jack was releasing me this morning, and that he was only keeping me in sickbay last night for observation because it was so late when I finally received the diloxin."

He visibly relaxed, smile creeping up his face. "You would have laughed at her expression when I was the one who showed up to collect your things."

Her rich laughter spread throughout the room and enveloping him in blanket of warmth. "I'm sure it was priceless." She said between gasps.

His eyes twinkled as he watched her inhale another deep breath, "It was." He stated trying to memorize the way her body lit up when she laughed.

Laura wrapped her long fingers around her cup, grabbing her files Tory had sent over last night, before meeting his gaze. "Thank you again, Bill."

He stepped up next to her, his hand warm against the small of her back, as he began to escort her, "Anytime, Laura."

Laura stepped into her office, around Tory as she and Tom continued their lengthy conversation that had begun on Galactica. And upon seeing Tory, Laura stopped, "Frak." She muttered before turning to Tory, "Get me Galactica. I need to speak with the Admiral. And Tom, I'm afraid we cannot help Sara. That is not something that the government can become involved in. The rights of a parent cannot be dictated to by the government, just because _we_ may not believe it is right. It is the parent's choice, and as they are doing no harm…"

Tom nodded, "I know, but this is the last thing we need to have come back on us, Laura."

"I know."

"Ma'am, I have the Admiral." Tory stated.

"Tom, I'll have to get back with you on this," She stated as her fingers wrapped around the phone, "But that is my stance and unless Sara can find another angle to present her case, it's closed."

"Thank you Madame President." Tom stated.

Laura nodded in response, "Admiral, is this line secure." She stated as Tory drew the curtain to the office.

Adama nodded over to Dee, and then he heard the click. "Go ahead."

"Don't charge me rent, but I completely forgot my clothes and bag."

The chuckle almost escaped, but he merely turned toward the dradis, face remaining impassive as he replied. "I understand. And the meeting?"

She sighed, "Awful. Tom and I have been debating the finer nuisances for the past 45 minutes."

"Thank you for the update Madame President."

"I thought you were only going to be in CIC for the morning?" She asked, not really wanting to end the conversation and concerned that he too was operating on too few hours sleep.

At this he chuckled, drawing a few discreet looks from his crew who quickly glanced away as his eyes landed on them. "Remember the Tyllium shortage?"

She nodded, despite his inability to see her. "Yes. Don't tell me you had to send the marines in."

"You'll have the report by this evening."

"Great." She muttered as she sat down eyes locked onto the stack of reports ready and waiting. "They can join all the others."

Adama departed CIC three hours after his all too brief conversation with President Roslin. The delay had been caused by a viper accident, and the recovery of the pilot – thankfully Starfire had lived, early prognosis from Cottle was that she would be off flight duty for a minimum of three weeks.

Adama spun open his hatch and with a weighted relief entered his quarters. He snapped on the light as he sealed the door, his eyes instantly gravitating toward the anomaly of Roslin's navy suit hanging off the edge of the bookshelf and the bag beneath. He paused a moment, just inside the hatch, eyes taking in the empty attire before shaking his head and walking the sparse distance and grabbing the hanger and the bag and entering his inner cabin.

He set them both on his bunk as he caught the chain on his lamp, bathing him in a soft glow as he opened his closet and slide over the handful of uniforms to make room for her suit.

Adama grasped the hanger and moved to the closet, pausing for a moment as her distinct scent washed over him. "Damn." He muttered, feeling his heart skip a beat before he shoved the hanger into his closet. "That's the last thing either of us need to be thinking of." He stated into the empty air, trying to convince himself. But as his fingers wrapped around the leather straps of her bag, he couldn't help the feeling of warmth burst through his chest as he made a small bit of space for her…in his domain.

Tory entered the President's office, only to find Roslin fast asleep with her arm beneath her head, glasses pressed against her temple, and the pen slipping from her fingers. "Madame President." She stated and watched as she snapped up in her chair.

"Ahh…" Laura closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on getting the world to stop spinning. "Tory, can you call Doc Cottle?"

"Right away, Ma'am." She picked up the phone, eyes trained on Roslin. "Galactica." She stated into the receiver, "Dizzy?" She asked the President.

"Uh-huh…" Laura mumbled as the papers from her desk seemed to whirl around her. "Very." She stated, trying to focus on keeping the contents of her stomach as vague tendrils of Tory's conversation filtered through to her. She knew Cottle was on his way over, and if she felt better she would have stated it could wait until tomorrow, but since she didn't – she would receive a lashing from Cottle about over doing it. And she was sure that she would receive another in the morning from the Admiral.

Sighing, she let Tory assist her to her room before she fell graciously into her bed. "Thank you." She muttered into the still air.

"Young lady, I thought I told you to relax and take it easy." Cottle's gruff voice answered as he walked through the kitchen.

"I am." She mumbled as his fingers slid along her wrist.

"Now that you are dizzy and fainted for a bit in your office." He shook his head towards Tory, "When was the last meal she ate?"

Tory shook her head as Roslin answered. "Breakfast this morning about 7."

Cottle glanced at the clock, it was after 8:30 in the evening. "You need to eat regular meals, with a minimum of three per day. The diloxin treatments are affecting your glucose levels." He pulled a syringe from his bag, "This will help for this evening." He turned to Tory, but see that she eats first thing in the morning and regularly three meals moving forward."

"Yes, Doctor." She stated as Cottle stuck the needle into Roslin's arm.

"Also," Cottle watched as Roslin's head lulled to the side accompanied by deep, steady breathing, "Call the Admiral and brief him."

Tory's brows knitted in confusion, "Ah…why…"

Cottle placed the cap back onto the syringe, "Doctor patient confidentiality. I can't disclose the information, even to my superior officer. You…" He zipped up the bag, "Can. And he needs to know."

Adama stepped onto Colonial One, forcing the yawn to remain at bay as he nodded to Miss Foster. "Good morning." He stated as he joined her down the hallway.

"Good morning, Admiral." She stated, "I apologize for not wanting to discuss this over the phone, but I believe you need to know what is going on regarding the President's health. And as Doc Cottle is bound by Doctor patient confidentiality…"

Adama raised his eyebrow as he dryly stated, "I'll be sure to thank Cottle later for this bit of information."

Tory felt a bit of her unease dissipate regarding the stoic Admiral as they entered the President's office. _Perhaps there truly is a man beneath the weathered exterior_, she thought. "The President should be eating a minimum of three meals a day as her diloxin treatments are affecting her glucose levels. Also, I'm going to begin scheduling her day no sooner than 8:30 and no meeting past 6:00."

The elder man merely stared at the young aide, apparently waiting for the additional information as to why he had shuttled over from Galactica. Tory for her part merely glanced toward the President's inner room. "She's still sleeping, but might enjoy having breakfast with you…Sir."

Adama considered his options and nodded. The young aide was trying to plan how to assist the President in eating meals…something the President often found a reason not to fit into her schedule. And this was her way of eliciting his help. Sighing, he took a steadying breath before moving forward and entering the dark room.

He heard her rhythmic breathing and as he neared, the steady rise and fall of her chest. She looked so peaceful; he hated the notion of waking her. Instead, he ducked back out of her room and motioned to Tory. "What does the President's schedule look like this morning?"

Tory grabbed the light blue folder and flipped it open, "Meeting at 8 with you, one at 9:30 with the Vice President and one at 12 with her advisors. She has a two hour break…"

"That'll do." He stated, interrupting. "Please rearrange the Vice President and her advisors for this afternoon if possible or tomorrow." At the utter look of horror that shot through her face, Adama knew that she feared Roslin's wrath upon finding out Tory had re-arranged her schedule. "I'll take the blame. Just make it happen. She needs her rest." With that, he slipped back through the curtain and vanished, leaving a befuddled Tory in his wake.

Laura awoke to the warmth and pressure along her left side. Albeit comforting, after the initial moment, she jerked instantly awake, eyes flying open to see an equally startled William Adama jerk upwards and almost fall of the chair he had been resting in.

She stared at him for a solid ten seconds wondering how, why and when he had come over before she realized it had been his legs along hers that had created the warmth. He had pulled up a chair and had dozed along side, too. "Sorry." She stated simply as she gathered the blankets up to her chest.

"As I am." He replied drawing himself into a sitting position as he stretched his side. "Didn't mean to startle you." He nodded towards the edge of her bed, "Just trying to stretch out a bit."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked as he pulled his boots over.

"You were sleeping and I needed a nap." He answered shoving a foot into his boot.

She frowned, knowing full well that was the true reason. "Bill…" She stated, causing his eyes to lift up, meeting her gaze over the rim of his glasses. "Why are you here?"

"Our meeting," He replied matter a factly, "And thought breakfast would be nice, but a nap sounded better."

She reached over the side of the bed, grasping her glasses and then looked at the time. A small amount of panic raced through her veins, it was 9:20. Not only had she and Bill slept through their meeting, but she had to be ready for Tom in less than 10 minutes. She was swinging her legs off the side of the bed, when his graveling voice raked across the space between them.

"He won't be here until after lunch. Neither will your advisors."

She turned back, glancing or rather glaring back over her shoulder. "You have some explaining to do."

"Over breakfast?" He asked as he stood, feeling his back catch from sleeping in a chair for longer than advised.

She was about to snap 'no', but as upset as she was at him for re-arranging her schedule, she was thankful for the few hours of sleep. She actually felt rested for a moment. She nodded and stood, before remembering that she had changed in the middle of the night into a pair of sloppy pants and cozy shirt.

Adama watched as she nodded, and turned to go but found his legs unwilling to comply as Laura stood. Her long hair swaying against the loose night shirt that rose up as she did, revealing the small of her back to his view before the shirt settled back against her pants.

He felt his heartbeat quicken, and despite himself, he turned back towards her as she turned to face him. And the open neck line did nothing to help his withering resolve. Nor did the flush of her skin as she met his gaze with a knowing one of her own. He felt his breathing speed up, matching hers. He reached across the cot, fingers delicately brushing her hair back and gently tucking it behind her ear. And as he did so, he felt a slight tremble permeate through her skin. Green and blue eyes met as he gently drew his hand away, back across the space and then he forced his eyes to the floor breaking their contact as he turned away to the door.

"Bill." Her voice pulling him to a halt at the door. She watched as he slowly raised his head and eyes to meet hers, and her heart skipped another beat as her mouth dried. Later she could belittle herself for feeling like a teenager as she stared at her counterpart, but for the next several moments, she enjoyed merely basking in his presence.

A slow smile spread across his face, lighting his eyes from the inside, causing them to sparkle a cerulean blue. "I'll be outside."

She nodded and watched him slide through the door, her body rooted to the spot for a solid minute as she stared after his shadow; silently wondering when she had gone from the President to a friend to a giddy love struck school girl.

Tory entered the office with a tray, and set it down as the Admiral continued to stare out of Colonial One's window into the star field. He seemed pre-occupied and wasn't until she cleared her throat did he even look up and acknowledge her presence. "Thank you." He stated, pushing himself upright in the seat.

"Is the President…" Her question died in her throat as Laura Roslin emerged from behind the curtain.

"Thank you, Tory." She stated in a pleasant, but dismissive tone.

Tory nodded, "Ma'am, your new schedule is on your desk as are several communiqués from this mornings logs."

The President nodded as she passed in front of the desk, and came around to sit across from the Admiral and their breakfast. "I'll look at them shortly Tory."

Tory raised her eyebrow, but said nothing other than, "Yes, Ma'am." Before she turned on her heel and left the Fleet Leaders to their semi-peculiar behavior and luke-warm breakfast.

Laura waited until Tory was out of earshot before turning to Bill, "We need to talk." She said quietly as she poured a small amount of sugar into her tea.

He raised the cup of coffee to his lips as if in thought, and quietly took a sip before his voice rumbled. "How are you feeling?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question, but as she buttered the algae muffin answered. "Somewhat rested. Yourself?"

"As though I need a lengthy vacation." He set the mug down as she chuckled.

"I'll see if we can fit in the itinerary this next week."

He couldn't help the grin from spreading across his face. "Perhaps a trip to Sagittarian, renting a cabin along the Tangian Mountains. Feel up to it?"

She reached across the table, her long fingers delicately wrapping around his forearm. "Would it enable us to be William and Laura for the better part of a week?"

He set his hand atop hers, "I certainly hope so." He rasped in response.

"Then I'd love to go." She whispered.

They sat, arms and hands entwined for countless seconds, before the bustle on the other side of the curtain came closer and he dropped his hand and she hers, grasping her muffin and he his coffee as Tory came through the curtain. "Sorry to interrupt, but Galactica is requesting you Admiral."

He nodded as he took the last swig of his coffee, "Thank you for your hospitality Madame President, but I do need to get back." He stood, "Thank you Miss Foster." He leaned over as he set his cup down.

Roslin and Adama's eyes briefly met before he stood back up, "Thank you Admiral."

He gave them both a curt nod, and Laura watched him walk out of her office…leaving the space just a bit cooler after his departure.

Adama had not had an opportunity to see nor speak with the President over the past two days. Which for both of them was uncharacteristic, and he hoped was not stemming from their momentarily lapse from two mornings ago.

He knew she had seen Cottle yesterday and shuttled back within the hour of the treatment to meet with her advisors he had postponed to enable her to sleep. Sighing, he kicked off his boots and set them in his closet, pausing as he stood as his gaze leveled with her suit, and her tantalizing smell waft around him.

"Perhaps, she's right." He mumbled. "Perhaps we do need to talk." He thought as he stood staring at her suit, visualizing her the previous morning as she stood, her hair cascading around her face accentuating her emerald eyes – looking very un-presidential and very desirable.

It was late as her shoes clipped along the corridors of Galactica, toward the well known quarters of one Admiral Adama. Her detail drew up at the end of the corridor, except for her security chief who proceeded to the door before taking up next to the Admiral's marine detail. The marines nodded, knowing that she was well aware of the time, and that if she felt it necessary to awaken the Admiral…they were glad it was her, and not them.

Roslin descended down the steps and rapped on the hatch.Several seconds passed before she heard the hatch click, and the door swing open to reveal a haggard looking William Adama. At seeing her, he swung open the door to allow her entrance, the door closing on his question. "Is everything okay?" He asked as she stepped further into his cabin.

She nodded, "As well as can be expected." She stated while wrapping her arms around her.

He stepped up behind her, hand to the small of her back. "Laura, it's late. What's wrong?"

His soft voice behind her, the warmth of his hand, it was too much and she turned, burying her face in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She could feel the tears slipping past her defenses, wetting his shirt…but she couldn't stop them, they had been kept at bay for too long.

Slowly, she felt his hand run up and down her back and she turned her head away from his, gazing into the semi-dark room as she fought for control. "It's spreading." She breathed out.

She felt his arms tighten around her, as a heavy sigh slipped from his lips. "How fast?"

She pulled back, head shaking as she met his teary eyes. "I don't know." She replied, "I tuned him out after it's spreading." She closed her eyes for a moment as she continued on, "He stopped me at the door, I need to go back and see him in the morning for another treatment."

"That's only a few hours from now." He stated, eyes glancing at the clock.

She nodded, "I know." She took a step back, his arms falling from her frame. "He wanted me to stay, but…" She shook her head, "I needed to leave. Get some air, clear my head." She noticed the time, "Oh gods, Bill…I'm sorry to intrude so…"

She stopped as his finger came to rest against her lips. "Don't be." He rumbled. "I have your bag from last week." He began padding toward his room, his voice resonating off the walls. "Why don't you change?" She could hear his closet door sliding open, and she took the handful of steps to the doorway and watched as he leaned over, grabbing her bag. "Get a few hours sleep here, instead of shuttling back to Colonial One." He said walking towards her, "I'll take the couch."

She smiled at the sight of her forgotten bag, and at the small space he had made for it in his closet. "What about the quarters…"

Bill shook his head, "Laura, it 2am. At best it'll take another 30 minutes for me to arrange those." He motioned to the head, "Go ahead. I have a few extra blankets stashed away, and you need to get some sleep before the morning."

Her arguments died away as she stared at his expression, "Fine, but I'll take the couch." She stated as she closed the door.

Adama busied himself grabbing the blankets from beneath his rack and didn't hear Laura exit the head, but as turned around he managed to stop inches short of bumping into her. "Bill." She said running her hand along his exposed forearm. "Why don't you lie down, I'll manage."

He smiled, "It's fine Laura." He noticed her eyes gravitating toward the rack, "Go ahead."

She started walking, but her hand stayed on his forearm. "Why don't you join me?"

"Laura…" He took a steadying breath. "There are…"

"Bill it's late. You need your rest too." She pulled the chain in the main cabin with her free hand, bathing them in darkness. "Come on."

He turned back around, flicking the switch to the light above the rack. She pulled off her glasses, laying them on the ledge as he snapped open an additional blanket onto the bed before setting his glasses on the table too. She paused, "Left or right?"

"I'll take the wall."

She smiled as he flipped the covers back and climbed in, "You just don't want to fall out."

"No…" He said sliding over, "But I don't think you'll want to talk with Mr. Gaeta in the morning."

She noticed the phone on the wall, before climbing in. "What time is he calling?" She asked as he flipped the covers up.

"0630." He mumbled as he caught the light, bathing them in darkness as she pulled the pillow under her. "I receive the morning report at 0700."

"Every morning?" She asked as his hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I may need them to delay it tomorrow." He muttered as her hand ran along his arm.

"I'll be gone by 0700." She stated, as his warmth spread through her, quickly bringing forth the fatigue she had kept at bay for the past several hours.

"We'll cross that in the morning. Goodnight." He whispered into her hair, pulling her just a tad closer to him as her steady breathing filled the room.

The buzzer startled her awake and before she realize where she was, his raw voice was rumbling behind her. "Thank you, Mr. Gaeta. Please have the Colonel bring the watch reports."

"Ahh…" Gaeta glanced at Helo, "He isn't scheduled until 0700, Sir."

Laura could feel the tension emanating from Bill as he took a breath, "The order stands Mr. Gaeta."

"Yes, Sir." He snapped before Adama hung up the line.

"How did you sleep?" He asked rolling over.

Laura lay on her back, stretching. "I believe, wonderfully." She turned her head, smiling at Bill. "Thank you."

He smiled, leaning closer. "You're welcome." His raspy voice responded.

She felt her heart beating loudly in her chest, and found herself leaning forward, meeting him halfway. His lips were warm, inviting, and a breath of heaven. She found herself wanting nothing more than to explore this crossroads in their relationship, but they pulled back, knowing full well that Tigh would be here in less than a half hour. Bill's eyes twinkled as he ran his hand along the side of her face, "Don't give up on me Laura."

She reached up, taking his fingers in hers, "Never." She whispered against their fingertips.

Tigh came to an abrupt halt as he rounded the corner and his eyes landed on Roslin's security detail. "Well I'll be." He mumbled as he began to briskly walk toward the Admiral's quarters. He nodded to the marines and her security chief as he stepped down the handful of stairs and knocked, the door opened as usual, surprising him.

He stepped threw, closing it as he went, eyes darting around the room and stopping as they landed on the Admiral sitting on his couch, cup of coffee in hand.

"Why didn't you have Mr. Gaeta bring your watch report?" Tigh asked as he stepped around the table and sat in the chair.

Adama's face soured, "Cut the crap Saul. You walked down the corridor, you know why."

Tigh's face broke into wicked grin, "You old…"

Adama shook his head once, face stone-walled. "She came here after seeing Cottle last night." At that, the merriment dissipated from Saul's face. "It's spreading."

"Frak." Tigh muttered.

"Not a word, Saul." Adama stated in deathly tones.

Tigh took a deep breath, "How's she doing?"

Bill raised his blue eyes to his long time friend, and shook his head ever so much before a sad smile spread across his lips. "She's fighting."

The look of pure angst percolating his friend's visage tore at his battered heart. "I'm sorry."

Adama dropped his gaze to the floor, gathering back his stony expression. "Don't be sorry." He stated as his fingers drummed on the cup. "She hasn't given up and neither have I." He raised his eyes, face expressionless, eyes dancing in merriment. "Besides you may very well be bringing the morning reports as part of your routine duties."

Tigh's response died in his throat as the President stepped through into the main cabin and smiled at the Colonel. "Good morning, Colonel Tigh."

"Ma'am." He stated, as he and Bill stood.

"Thank you for your hospitality last evening, Admiral." She stated before beginning to walk towards the hatch.

"Madame President," Bill's voice broke the stillness, causing her to pause and turn back to the two men. Her eyes flickering to Colonel Tigh momentarily as if in warning before landing on his. "Tory asked me to remind you about breakfast."

A warm smile lit up to her eyes, "And lunch or dinner?"

Adama's jaw flexed as if in thought, "I believe our meeting this afternoon was scheduled over lunch."

She gave a curt nod, "Until later." Her eyes darted back to Tigh, "Colonel."

"Ma'am." He stated before she turned and was gone through the hatch, leaving him to turn back to his long time friend. Sincerity lining his voice, "If something does happen between you and her; I'll be happy to bring the morning watch reports."

Adama peeled his gaze back from the hatch to meet Saul's penetrating one, drilling him with his cobalt eyes. "If it does, it stays here Saul."

Tigh's eyes blinked only once before he nodded, quietly uttering. "So say we all."

Satisfied, Adama nodded toward the reports ready to begin the day as he headed towards the coffee crock. "Anything exciting happen last evening?"

Tigh's eye scammed down the report, and noticed a note of interest he couldn't resist. Schooling his features, he glanced up as Adama turned back towards him. "Apparently the President's raptor remained aboard Galactica last night."

"Of relevance?" Adama stated dismissively.

Tigh shook his head, "No, but here are the maintenance lists for the Vipers on the aft deck –" He handed the Admiral a list, "And regarding Roslin, you may need to watch the frequency of comings and goings, and late night stays if anything develops."

Adama raised his eyes and gazed at Tigh over the wire rim of his glasses, "It is still a mighty big 'if', Saul."

Tigh somehow managed to curb his initial response about how even a blind man could see the attraction they felt for one another, and opted for the more reasonable approach. "Well, 'if' something does happen; be mindful that members of Galactica can be discreet but unless you two want it all over the fleet…"

Adama's steely voice cut off Tigh's. "That's far enough Saul."

Tigh narrowed his eye as he debated whether or not to push, and as Bill's voice became impassive…and the color drained from his eyes, he knew now was not the time. "Just know you have my support Bill."

"Noted." He replied before clearing his throat and continuing on. "Is Starfire's Viper salvageable?"

Lunch came and went, neither one was able to meet the other. However, she arranged her schedule to enable a quick trip to CIC prior to departing. She nodded to the marine guard as they drew up into a salute as she passed, and nodded towards Lt. Gaeta as he stated, "President on deck."

Adama turned his head over his shoulder before pulling himself around and nodding to her. "As you were." He stated as he moved toward the center dradis. "Madame President."

"Admiral." She stated as she drew up next to him.

His voice dropped, "How was this morning's treatment?"

Her sigh was all the answer he needed, but she followed it with a few short words. "I've had better, but this evenings shall prove interesting." Her eyes glanced toward the dradis. "What percentage of the Fleet has been re-fueled?"

It was his turn to sigh, and she knew it was a sign of frustration on his part. "Less than 60."

Her eyes widened, her voice becoming dangerously low. "Only half of the Fleet is able to make two consecutive jumps?"

His jaw flexed as he continued on with the ill news, "And the processing machine just went down, again."

She pressed the palms of her hands onto the edge of the consol, "How long?" She asked as she pressed up, bringing her arms to her chest.

Adama's eyes narrowed as his head barely moved from side to side. "Unknown, early estimates are 7 hours. And until re-fueling begins, I have Colonial One docking inside Galactica as they are one of the vessels unable to make more than one jump."

"Do you have a list of the other vessels?" She asked, exasperated.

He leaned over and picked up the small octagonal piece of paper. "Take a breath before reading it."

She glared at him for a moment before her eyes absorbed the list, her stomach twisting with each name. "That's too many." She set the obstinate paper back onto the dradis, "Is there any way to expedite it?"

"A team from Galactica has already been dispatched." He solemnly replied.

She nodded, feeling the weight of 18,000 souls press upon her shoulders for her to do something for them. And as she met his crystal blue eyes, she knew that despite doing everything they could, it might not be enough.

Laura felt her body shiver as he pulled the bag off the hook and began disconnecting the IV. "That should do it for today, young lady." Cottle stated as he pulled the needle from her arm.

"Thank you." She began sitting up, fighting the overwhelming dizzy sensation that began enveloping her.

Cottle grunted and shook his head, "Get some dinner and relax this evening." At her disapproving look, he added, "Doctor's orders."

She frowned, "Tell that to the Fleet without fuel."

He tossed the empty bag onto the tray, "Easy, no medical emergencies, not my problem. If you don't eat, that becomes my problem." He leaned over the edge of the bed, "Eat or stay here until you do."

She pulled her blazer off the chair next to the gurney, "Dinner sounds luxurious."

"Good." He pushed himself upright, muttering as he walked away. "Damn stubborn woman."

Roslin left sickbay and began to head towards the hanger deck, when she realized that Colonial One was not along the starboard side of Galactica, but had taken up

residence inside her. And why eat aboard Colonial One, alone?

She stopped and glanced at Virch, her security chief, "I've changed my mind," She stated simply and turned back the way she had just passed. "I'm going to join the Admiral for dinner."

He sighed as the knock reverberated off the hatch. "Frak." He muttered, pushing himself off the couch, eyes lingering for a moment on ice in his glass as he set the moonshine down. He padded over to the hatch, pausing as his fingers wrapped around the handle, momentarily willing the Admiral to resurface as he dealt with another one of his sub-ordinates.

Shock jolted through his system as the President's face greeted him on the opposite side of the door. "Madame President." He motioned for her to enter.

"Admiral." She formally replied as he closed the door, eyes noting the pale liquid now occupying the coffee table. "And here I was going to see if you were up to dinner?"

He followed her line of sight, allowing a smile to tug at the corner of his lips. "It's on its way." Her face began to fall as she realized he had already placed his order to the kitchen when he continued on as he neared the table. "But, it should be large enough to share." He leaned over, picking up his drink. "Would you like something?"

"Water would be fine?"

He took a sip before heading towards the small kitchen. "Ice?"

She slipped her shoes off, "Yes." And then blissfully sank into the corner of his couch. "It's a good thing you are an Admiral or might have to commandeer this couch as Presidential property." She let her head fall back on the corner as she stretched out her arms.

He turned around, and at the sight of her swallowed the lump down in his throat. Her blazer fell open, arms along the top of the couch exposing her chest as her blouse dipped low, her neck stretched back…he tore his eyes off her and wrapped his fingers around her glass and steeled his resolve as he walked towards her. "Then where would you sit when visiting?" He asked as he set the glass down, forcing his eyes not to linger.

She leaned her head up enough to meet his gaze, "I'm sure you'd arrange for an adequate replacement."

"Doubtful." He mumbled as she sat up, her blazer falling back along her sides as she leaned forward.

"Thank you." She stated picking up the water as the hatch swung open and a Private entered carrying a tray of food. At seeing both the President and Admiral, he slowed.

"Ahhh…Sir." He glanced at the President and then the tray and back knowing that the Admiral's tray only had one meal on it.

The Admiral nodded, "That'll be fine Private. Thank you."

The Private nodded, "Yes, Sir." He quickly set it down and nodded to the President, "Ma'am." Before leaving, banging the hatch as he did so in his haste.

Roslin's eyes narrowed, "I thought you said it was large enough to share?"

Adama knocked back the rest of his drink, "It is." He reached over to the decanter, "I was going for more of a liquid diet."

"Bill…" She began disapprovingly, but he shook his head and nodded to the plate.

"Go ahead." He leaned back, "I'll order something else up in a bit."

She knew she should believe him, but she noticed that there were those mysterious algae noodles on the plate that probably didn't taste like algae, and the mere thought of non-algae tasting food made her stomach grumble.

He chuckled as her face frowned, "Don't apologize," He said before she had an opportunity to excuse her overzealous stomach. "Please, go ahead."

They talked as she ate and he sipped. The conversation began turning more and more away from the Fleet and the daily grind, and becoming personal. They both should have stopped…they both knew they were speeding toward the line between professional and personal, but it felt too good to laugh to the point of tears with a friend as each shared stories from another life.

An hour passed.

And then another.

And as Laura leaned back trying to gasp a breath from a story of Bill's reckless Viper Pilot days, the space between them became less as Bill drew closer.

She felt is hand slide down her cheek, drawing the laughter from her as a shiver ran up her spine and the bubble of warmth swell through her stomach, her eyes becoming heavy.

"I love your laugh." He rasped as his fingers slid off her cheek, their eyes meeting.

She should have got up. He should have looked away. They both should have done something to prevent the line from being crossed. But they had danced that song far too many times, and they were both more than ready to dance to some other beat. A beat that had began to develop when they first met, and had begun to weave its way through their lives, entwining them and through each tragedy and victory drawing them closer. Creating a music that dared to be heard, a beat that yearned to be shared as their lives became more entangled, their own tapestries of life merging together to craft a beautiful melodic piece that could no longer be one or the other…it needed both to survive, to be complete.

The last of the space between them dissolved away as his lips met hers, and the beat between them grew stronger.

She heard the buzzer, and felt his skin slide along hers as he cleared his throat while reaching for the phone. Her lips curling into a smile as she drew her hand across his bare chest while he rumbled a "Thank you," to Lt. Gaeta and ordered the Colonel to deliver the reports this morning.

"Good morning." She murmured as she kissed his chest before he leaned over to kiss her fully, enjoying the feeling of her legs wrapped around his.

"Indeed." He rasped before running his hand down her silken side as his mouth nipped along her jaw.

"Uhhmmm." She moaned before pulling along his side and pulling her on top of him, his hands instantly sliding to either side of her waist as she leaned forward and robbed him of his breath, relishing the feeling of how his fingers danced across her skin.

It was his turn to moan as she slid her leg along the inside of his. "I don't think we have…" His words died away as her lips re-claimed his and she slide down his waist.

"I believe Saul will be fine for a few minutes," She whispered against his shoulder as she lowered herself onto him, loving the way her body ached in all the right places as she felt herself stretch to take him in. His hands sliding down her back, pulling her closer and him deeper; the last of their music blending together.

Adama stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist as she stepped in when the knock came from the hatch. He leaned in, giving her a quick kiss before closing the door and heading toward the door, his mind on the woman in the shower and how their relationship had changed, and how it would affect their lives. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts as he spun the hatch. He still needed to deal with the man on the other side of the door, and his remarks. Adama stepped away from the hatch, and out of sight from the marines and the President's detail as Tigh entered.

Tigh merely closed the door, face remaining expressionless as he gazed at the Admiral. "I see I'll be bringing the morning watch reports for an indefinite period of time."

Adama couldn't help the smile from creeping up to his eyes as he nodded, "Yes, Saul. You will." He turned around, "Give me a moment, I'll be right out."

"So much for starting at 0700." Tigh grumbled, but clamped his mouth shut as Adama shot an icy glare at him over his shoulder before disappearing into his room.

Bill pulled the towel off and grabbed one of his uniforms out of the closet while making a mental note as his eyes scanned her clothes that were laid out on the bed; _I am going to have to make a little more space for her clothes in the closet._ _After all_, he thought, _she didn't like wearing the same outfit every day._

Fin…hope you enjoyed.


End file.
